


in walking away when they'd reached

by entanglement



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglement/pseuds/entanglement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>job satisfaction</p>
            </blockquote>





	in walking away when they'd reached

**Author's Note:**

> a continuation of [this](http://www.hulu.com/watch/616161)

All hitmen have an expiration date.

Despite the complexity of such a job, there are really only two things that determine how soon that date will come. The first one's obvious: How good are you at your job? A lot of newcomers to Fargo think they can hack it with a military background, but it's one thing to shoot someone on the other side of the world and leave them to rot in the sun and another thing to abduct someone, kill them and then quietly dispose of the body. Special skill set.

The second one isn't nearly as easy to gauge: How paranoid are you? How often do you glance over your shoulder late at night? How long does it take for you to trust every single person you come in contact with? Every nervous thought should magnify if you decide on a career change and begin to ignore your partner and the commands from the shady crime syndicate that's employing you, but the guy they've got wrapped in a tarp and dipped head-first into the water through a hole in the ice didn't really consider that.

 _Hole's too small_ , Mr. Wrench signs.

Mr. Numbers shakes his head and replies, _Guy's too fat_.

They're essentially saying the same thing, but instead of starting their third argument of the day, Wrench leaves Numbers holding up the fat guy (or just a regular sized guy in a hole that's too small) and goes to pick up the chainsaw on the ice nearby. One careful little cut later and the rest of their former co-worker drops down easily into the water with a somewhat unsatisfying splash.

 _If I ever go AWOL and decide to stick around subzero hick country, I'm not gonna blame the guy that comes to kill me_ , Numbers signs as he looks down into the hole. The water is dark and the man is gone within seconds, but Numbers still continues to watch. Making sure. Wrench taps him on the shoulder to get his attention.

 _You mean we_ , he insists.

Numbers rolls his eyes at his partner and nods. _Yeah, yeah. We. Not gonna happen though, right?_

_Not a chance._


End file.
